


The Brunch Committee

by CaraMia



Series: The Billion-Heirs' Club [10]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brunch, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMia/pseuds/CaraMia
Summary: Tony walked into the room, noticed Pepper, Natasha, and Maria sitting with their heads together, and froze like a deer caught in headlights. The women all turned their attention to him. They each raised an eyebrow, eerily in sync. Tony raised his hands and slowly backed out of the room.They waited until they were sure he was gone before they returned to their conversation.“What about that little bakery on 12th?”





	The Brunch Committee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic about what these ladies get up to during their downtime. I'm planning a few more fics focused just on Marvel ladies because my fics up to now have mostly featured the dudes which is just silly. 
> 
> <3

Tony walked into the room, noticed Pepper, Natasha, and Maria sitting with their heads together, and froze like a deer caught in headlights. The women all turned their attention to him. The CEO of Stark Industries sitting with the Black Widow and the deputy director of SHIELD was not what Tony had expected when he walked into his kitchen that morning. They each raised an eyebrow at him, eerily in sync. Tony raised his hands and slowly backed out of the room.

They waited until they were sure he was gone before they returned to their conversation. 

“What about that little bakery on 12th?” 

“Ugh, no, paparazzi followed me there at least twice.” 

“Oh, there’s that rooftop place with the bottomless mimosas!” 

“Susceptible to drone strike,” Maria muttered. 

“Maria,” Pepper said, gently, “we talked about this. Brunch is for…” 

“Fun,” mumbled Maria. Pepper nodded and waved a hand, encouraging Maria to finish. Maria sighed, heavily. “Brunch is for fun not for justifiable suspicion and tactical analysis.” 

“Close,” said Pepper. “Brunch is for funsies, not frownsies.” 

It was one of those horribly catchy things Tony had started saying last year. Natasha had said it unironically last month, following it up with a fistbump of celebration with Tony. There had been a horrifying debrief with Fury about it. Maria just _knew_ that she’d slip up one day and say the whole thing and never hear the end of it. Natasha patted Maria’s hand, sympathetically. “I’ll get Barton to patrol with the quinjet today.” 

Maria’s frown did not lighten. “Last time we did that, Barton invited himself to brunch and we had to save his ass from the Irish mob.” 

“He still flinches when he finds Lucky Charms in the cabinet,” Pepper mused. 

“It’s taken care of,” Natasha said. 

“What-” 

“It’s taken care of,” Natasha said, firmly. 

“You are terrifying,” said Pepper, appreciatively. Natasha looked pleased. 

“Theoretically,” said Jane from the doorway, “what’s the likelihood that brunch is actually going to be interrupted by a drone strike?” 

Darcy pushed past her and joined the other women at the table. She and Jane had clearly been up all night, Jane to keep an eye on her equipment and Darcy to keep an eye on Jane. Darcy laid her head on the table with a sigh. 

“Ignore her," Darcy said to the table. "She’s trying to run an algorithm to prove she doesn’t have to go outside today.” 

“Twenty percent,” said Maria. Natasha snorted. “Seven percent,” Maria corrected, unabashed. Jane frowned then poked at her tablet for a moment. 

“Is Bruce joining us?” Jane asked, still focused on her tablet. Everyone very carefully did _not_ turn to look at Natasha. 

“You would all make terrible spies,” Natasha informed them. “Bruce is becoming one with the universe and his houseplant today, or something.” 

Jane tapped the tablet against her chin. “What about Barton? That Irish thing?” 

“It’s taken care of, apparently,” said Pepper, sounding a little delighted. Jane’s frown deepened. Darcy leaned back, balancing her chair on its back two legs. She set it back down when she saw Natasha and Maria giving the chair an appraising look. 

“She owes me a meal. Mercury is in retrograde,” Darcy explained. The others nodded. Darcy and Jane had a complicated points system which dictated who owed what and when. Factors seemed to include the phase of the moon, which planets were in retrograde, what season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer they were on, and how many times they’d had conversations failing the Bechdel-Wallace test. 

“That just leaves one unknown,” Natasha said, once Jane had set her tablet down and announced her intention to join them. 

“Steve?” Darcy suggested. 

“He’s out saving kittens from trees,” said Pepper, heading for her shoes and purse. “Probably not literally but, well.” 

Tony was banned from brunch which left Thor, except he was in Asgard, and Rhodey who was down with the flu. 

“Am I missing someone?” Darcy asked, also getting up. 

“Ladies, agents, doctor,” Bruce Wayne said from the doorway. Darcy yelped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. “I understand this is where the brunch committee meets. Am I too late to RSVP?” 

“You’re just in time,” Natasha said, heading out the door. Bruce moved out of her way. Maria scowled at him before she followed Natasha, calling out, “I’m updating my danger assessment file! Romanoff!” 

Bruce offered Pepper his arm, which she took with a smile. Jane had to push Darcy to get her moving again. 


End file.
